Between Life and Death
by mollie pollie
Summary: Chapter two up! He is an orphan and she is a country girl whose sole purpose is to study for college in the Metro. What will she discover when they meet? AsuCaga!
1. Chapter 1

**Between Life and Death**

By ledah

**Summary:**

He was an orphan who continuously gives his best in everything he does. She is a country girl whose sole purpose is to study for college in the Metro. What will she discover when they meet? AsuCaga!

**

* * *

Author's note:**

Yeah, I know…have not done my first fic but I was kinda inspired in the book that Nareiya was reading this week. She is kinda nice now and told me her idea can be mine and I do not need to acknowledge her or whatsoever in this fic. So this is kinda a little side story in the book "Mass" by Francisco Sionil Jose, a famous Filipino author.

Before starting, I want to thank her and recommend you readers to read the stories of Nareiya. She is a great gal in person if you will ask me. So much for these stuffs and all, I now open the first story of my brand new fic entitled, Between Life and Death.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**Chapter One

* * *

**

"Get your ass down here you good-for-nothing bitch!" a certain blonde-haired girl heard her aunty call her down to that disgusting and very fetid rice field. For everyone's sake, why does she need to suffer in hearing her annoying and despicable voice every single day?

**_Great inquiry, sweetie!_ **Her ever intelligent and 'valiant' conscience again had this little conversation with her.

_Great!_ She said mentally in a sarcastic tone, _what do you want?_

**_Let us see…us exchanging places so our dad, although he is in heaven with mom, would be at least feel some pride and satisfaction that his good-for-nothing daughter had passing grades at the least._ **it told her.

Great. Even her conscience does not want to help her ass out!

She typically rolled her eyes, _Listen here **Beauty**,_ she pronounced the name of her conscience with great hatred and sarcasm at the same time, _you know that cannot be and besides…dad might say that I am engulfed by the spirit of that…that revolutionary Ger— **Hitler!**_ Her ever intelligent and 'valiant' conscience, Beauty, corrected her.

_Yeah, _she said plainly_, and the world might come to an end!_ She laughed mentally in order to annoy her conscience.

**_Ha ha!_** Her conscience said an annoying tone, **_Very funny! Who got you pass on that high school entrance exam?_** She inquired.

"Let's see…" Cagalli tapped her chin and then snapped her fingers in an instance, _me!_ She shouted and then lied on her bed.

**_The one on the outside gets the credits while the other is forgotten!_** Her conscience said in a typically, fake, dramatic voice which you may say, a person shedding crocodile's tears, **_ And Cags, I suggest to get your ass moving because the witch is here!_**

She stood as fast as she can and wore her slippers in hyper speed but it was too late, her aunty, the witch, was already leaning on her door. Oh-oh, someone is in a great predicament…

Her aunty who had great (kinda curly already because she did not used the flat iron today) pink hair that was now tied in a bun, with her arms over her chest, walked towards her and slapped her cheek, "Haven't you heard me calling, bitch?"

She wanted to roll her eyes but she did not for the sake of respecting her elders, oh, a correction, respecting an elder who has the same thinking level as hers.

"Sorry, Tiya Mia," she said in that meek voice with her eyes cast down on the floor, you can also add her fingers trembling a bit.

Her aunty or how she called her, Tiya Mia ain't that bad at all. It's just that she was feeling that she can do things on her own or sometimes, due to Beauty, her ever-great conscience misleads her in other paths that she must not take.

Mia sat on her bed and she gestured for her to do as well. She sighed as she brushed her golden locks, "Cags, you know that your tiya ain't angry at you but just…just quite disappointed that you don't do things that I order you to do. I just hope," she paused a bit, trying to find the words, "that you will not fail your father's dreams. He wanted you to go to college in Manila although we are in Bulacan."

She shifted her legs, "You know that although he ain't with us anymore, I'm saving everything I could so that you can go at least in a great university there."

She nodded. Her Tiya Mia is right although sometimes they shout profanities like she was among her age group. Cagalli held her hand. It was rough due to all of those farming and sewing she'd been doing in the past years, "Don't worry tiya, once I finish college, I will come back and we will live in Manila for sure."

Mia pecked her niece's cheek and her eyes wide, "By the way, the reason I called for you is that Shinn went to Manila already."

"What!" she exclaimed. How can her best friend, who is a guy by the way, leave without saying goodbye?

"Due to your lazy ass," Cagalli remembered her bickering with Beauty, "He asked me to give this to you." She handed a cute box and an envelop. She stood and before closing the door, she sighed, "I hope you'll be fine in your journey this afternoon, Cagalli."

Then the door closed.

* * *

"Nice work, pal!" his buddy, Mwu, playfully punched his shoulders and sat on a nearby stool, "How much did you made for the night?" 

The boy with midnight blue hair and fantastic emerald eyes counted the bills, "$ 7,500." He replied promptly while smiling at those precious bills.

"Man!" they did a high five and their weird handshake, "Convert that into our currency…you're a rich boy right now!" he exclaimed again for he only made about a quarter of his for the night.

The boy shook his head, "Nonsense, true treasures aren't found in money, my friend. They are found in here." He pointed at his chest.

This made his friend laugh, "Whatever," he then stood from that old stool and shook hand with him.

"But for now," they said at the same time, "MONEY IS THAT ALL I CARE!" they shouted together and laughed as well. Mwu was the first to stop laughing, "Dude," he said, "I'll go now; my girl friend might be looking for me. See ya tomorrow!"

He waved good-bye.

He sighed and decided that it was also time for him to go…home? Did he really have one? All he knew that his true home was in the convent of Father Andres and Sister Marie. That was his only home. Nothing more and nothing less. He also knows that his parents had left him. His true and caring parents are only Father Andres and Sister Marie. Only they understand them.

He is one of them. He is an orphan.

So he got off the bus he rode to Trabaho and then he rode a jeepney going to Balic-Balic. He sighed and watched as the vehicle moved slowly. It was way past bedtime but he was already fifteen, for god's sake. Mind you, he is a scholar in his university.

After a few streets, he got off and walked in a narrow one and went straight in the convent…okay, a chapel in this case. He slowly opened the door and a bright light surprised him.

"Kuya!" one of the youngsters who was still up greeted him and climbed to his shoulders to touch his fine midnight blue hair.

He pecked the kid on the cheek and went to the youngster's bedroom so that Sister Marie won't notice his tardiness. He first read the boy a story and when he fell asleep, he placed his knapsack down and lie beside him.

Tomorrow would be a new day. Something strange, something new.

Before he drifted to sleep, he did the sign of the cross and muttered the phrase, "Thank you God for everything." And he went straight to dreamland.

* * *

"Crap Shit!" she muttered as she raced down the hall and quickly searched for her first class. It was the start of the first semester and here she was, starting it in a wrong way but thank her Tiya Mia and Beauty to tell her to make early arrangements during the break and it did pay off. Her only predicament was to find the room.

At the same time, a guy with midnight blue hair was also rushing and they were both running late, "Hey Miss," he called out to Cagalli who faced him as they ran together and turned to the other hall, "Is History your first class?"

She nodded and surprisingly, he took her hand and after a few minutes, they made it…almost! They were one second late. Mwu gestured to his friend to chare in his seat so that he won't be noticed and noted as tardy and Cagalli…she's in great trouble.

"Miss Late," the teacher pointed at her, "Take your seat at the back and Mr. Zala," the teacher looked at him, "Are you homosexual? If not, take your seat beside Ms. Late's seat."

"It's Cagalli Yula Athha, sir!" she called out and the teacher wrote it in his notebook.

The boring lesson ensued.

In between the teacher's cough, Athrun gazed at the sleeping blonde beside him, _she's cute, _he thought and added, _And this would be a heck of a school year!_

**

* * *

End of Chapter One

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading people! If you want to know my connection with Nareiya, ask her if I Can tell you. I can ask her because she's kinda busy and to natsume-kun, thanks for the great advice!

Adios for now!

-ledah


	2. Chapter 2

**Between Life and Death**

By ledah

**Summary:**

He was an orphan who continuously gives his best in everything he does. She is a country girl whose sole purpose is to study for college in the Metro. What will she discover when they meet? AsuCaga!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Care to share something, lover boy?" the easy going sophomore who is also a rightful owner of a pair of emerald eyes, Heine, asked the distressed red knight.

He blinked his eyes for a couple of times and stirred up from his train of thoughts, "Wh-what?"

Mwu, who was the oldest in the group, 19 in fact, shook his head, "Heine asked what happened to you." He translated it to simpler terms. As if, Heine was speaking in French while Athrun is using British English.

Anyway, back to the story.

"That…nothing happened," he lied and gathered his books, "Well, I got to go. My last class starts in five minutes. See you guys around!" he then quickly vanished in the next hall.

"Is he fine?" Heine asked but Mwu just shrugged. Unknown to them, something is up in his very intelligent mind.

* * *

**_Who made you passed in that pop test in Humanities?_** Beauty, her conscience asked in a very sarcastic and annoying tone.

Cagalli typically rolled her eyes and sat on the chair near the window as how the seating plan for her last class suggests that should be, _me._

Her conscience sighed and did the tsking gesture, **_my, my, didn't daddy teach you how to thank people, dearest Ca-chan?_**

_Great_, she murmured, _I did know that you are considered as a person. You know, one with a body and a soul, blood flowing through your veins. In addition, since when did I permit you to call me, Ca-chan? That ain't my name so stop calling me that, stupid!_

She retorted which was…quite a bad idea.

**_Then why did you let Shinn-kun call you Ca-chan during his visits in our place?_**Beauty countered her.

She madly blushed, _So? I want him to call me that but not you!_

**_Bla bla bla bla! Shit! Crap! Why can't you admit that you love your dearest Shinn-kun? Ha, baka no Ca-chan? Are you chicken enough to do that?_**

Cagalli sighed, _Shut your mouth, Beauty, classes are about to start. The teacher might be around the corner already._

**_Oh really? All I see is…_** she looked around and saw Athrun entered the room and sat on a nearby chair, **_ Red Alert! I just saw blue-haired dude with cool and weird emerald eyes enter the room!_**

_See? That's why you should disappear now!_ Surprisingly, Beauty did and all Cagalli did was to stay quite and to clam her mouth shut.

"Hey!" Athrun transferred to the sit beside Cagalli, "Is this your last class?"

She nodded.

"Do you have any friends…now in our campus?"

This time, she shook her head, her eyebrow twitched slightly due to his numerous inquiries.

"you know," he rested his hand on top of her table, "I want you to meet my friends and I wa—"

"Could you just please shut your mouth?" she was quite irritated with his questions and suggestions, "I can make my own here," she emphasized, "And I can make it here without your help. So please, do me a favor, could you turn around and go on with your own life."

Athrun sighed. He only wanted to make friends.

"Alright…" he said in a very soft and hurt voice.

He slowly stood up and returned to his original seat.

**_Hey girl pal, you just made the guy sad. You're so cruel!_ ** Beauty said the obvious.

_I can't love any other guy. I'm already taken._ She told her, _besides, although he's cute, maybe it's one of that tricks that Manila boys do to make a girl go with them or sell them in bars. Also, Shinn said that we should be faithful with each other. It's a promise._

Beauty sighed and shook her head, **_You should have done it politely, gal. It's just like…_**

_Like what?_

_**Oh nothing. Forget about it. You won't understand it either way.**_

_Yeah right…just shut and we'll talk later, okay._

After a few minutes, classes started.

* * *

"Tiya, I'm home!" Cagalli went to the kitchen where she found her Tiya Murrue cooking sinigang.

Murrue nodded, "Cagalli, could you check the rice for me. See if it needs more water or if you'll turn it off already."

She understood and did as what she had been instructed.

After a few minutes, when all of the cooking was done, Murrue sat beside Cagalli in the living room.

"How's school, hija?" she brushed her blonde hair with her hair doctor comb.

"Fine, she replied and she suddenly raised her eyebrow, "Tiya, how do you answer this one…it's kind of hard…Linear Algebra."

Murrue took a look in her book and her eyes widen, she can't answer it too!

She placed her arm around Cagalli's shoulders, "Why won't you ask our neighbor who is great in Math?"

She gave her that I-don' t-know-who look.

Murrue sighed, "He's there in the chapel, helping Father Andres and Sister Marie. I think his name is…Alex or something like that. I heard he was the representative that the Math Trainer's Guild chose to compete in the finals for some said competition."

Cagalli pecked her on the cheek, "Thanks tiya and I'm going!" she then waved good bye and went out. If only she knew who that person is.

* * *

Father Andres or also known as Tatay Yzak to the orphans, was currently slumping on his chair comfortably while reading the latest edition of the FHM magazine.

"This is great…and educational…" he muttered while laughing slightly. Sister Marie or also known as Mommy (she preferred mommy than nanay) Shiho to orphans saw this act as she placed Tatay Yzak's cup of coffee on his table.

"Hey!" she confiscated the magazine from him.

"Shiho! Aren't we friends?" he begged for her to give the magazine back but she just didn't.

"ha-ha!" she said in a sarcastic tone, "Very funny! Is this an appropriate reading material for a priest who is handling orphans who are about five to eight years old?"

"Don't forget Athrun! He's just turned fifteen and I think I need to tutor him about sex education!" she pointed out the purpose of reading of the said reading material.

"I would be the one to teach him, not you!" she said, "And haven't you been dumped for zillions of times and that is the reason why you have entered priesthood?"

"Isn't that your reason as well?" he countered her.

They laughed. (ha ha ha ha ha muhaha haha ha ha)

"Anyway," she tried to break free from the insane and funny atmosphere, "When did he arrive last night? I didn't see him…only this morning that is."

"Don't know," he answered back and he received an awful hard pinch from her, "Are you a nun? Nuns never do this to the priests!"

"You aren't god so that's fine!" she continued to pinch him harder.

"Alright! He sneaked in last night. He might have done some school work!" she stopped the awful pinching.

"That's how good boys should behave!" she patted his head as if Yzak was a dog, "Remind him that we'll talk later, ne Tatay Yzak?"

He murmured some profanities and he received an awful kick in his knee.

"Yeah" he managed to squeak and reached a bible. As what they say, if you follow God, nothing would go wrong or so it might be for Yzak.

* * *

"Hoy, Kuya Athrun," Mayu, a little girl with straight locks tugged Athrun's sleeve which caused him to kneel to reach her level.

"Yes?" he inquired to the little gal who giggled a bit.

"Who are you texting? Is it your girl friend?" she inquired again with a toothy smile.

He smiled, "No, my classmate." He said a simple lie. It was not any of his friends either.

She cocked her head on the side, "A girl was looking for you, Kuya. I didn't know other people call you Alex."

"Oh!" he exclaimed as he thought who could it be, "Where is this person?"

"Lobby!" she popped a small lollipop on her mouth and sucked it happily.

He patted her head before leaving the sweet gal.

* * *

"YOU!" they both said in unison. (I know, classic trick that always works for romantic fics and such)

Athrun raised a brow, it might be his opportunity to act cold towards her but then again, he must remember everything that Mommy Shiho and Tatay Yzak taught him and the others.

He cleared his throat, "What do you need, Cagalli?"

She bowed her head slightly and murmured a simple 'sorry', "Can you help me with that Algebra thing?"

He flashed a smile, "Of course. It ain't that hard, right?"

She nodded, "I just don't know the other steps and the shortcuts." She said simply as a reason.

Athrun leaded her to the study area that was full of books by the way. He gestured for her to sit which she did.

"You fell asleep, didn't you?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Yeah."

He shook his head, "Anyway, let's start now…"

* * *

It was already six o'clock. Through the unity and harmony of the prayer leaders, Tatay Yzak and Mommy Shiho, everyone had said the angelus before they ate.

"So Athrun," Mommy Shiho took a gulped (I mean, a 'sip') of water, "Who's the girl who came looking for you?"

"Oh...her," Athrun drummed his fingers a bit on the table, "Cagalli, my classmate asked about an assignment."

"And she's pretty too!" Mayu added and the other orphans giggled. Somehow, Athrun did not blush.

"That's impolite, Mayu," Yzak lectured, "When you butt in an adults' conversation, you must give information even false ones. So, what's her vital statistics?"

Mommy Shiho stepped on his foot, "Ahem…anyway, I think she lives near here so you should go together to school."

He nodded and felt his phone vibrate, "The dinner is great, Mommy Shiho and please excuse me." He then left the dining table.

"Who might be that?" Mommy Shiho inquired and everyone shrugged.

"Must be that Cagalli." Yzak guessed but it ain't right at all. Not one bit close to his guess.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

I hope you guys like chapter two. Yuki, I am Pinoy! Just like Nareiya and other Filipino authors in fanfiction!

Adios for now

-ledah


End file.
